1. Field
The present invention generally relates to communication systems, and more specifically to a system, apparatus and method for providing resource matching services to wireless terminals.
2. Background
Often, it is desirable to know the location of a wireless user. In fact, it is sometimes necessary. For example, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has adopted a report and order for an enhanced 911 (E-9-1-1) wireless service that requires the location of a wireless terminal (e.g., cellular phones) to be provided to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) each time a 911 call is made from the wireless terminal. In addition to the FCC mandate, a network operator/service provider may support various applications that use location based services. Such services provide the location of wireless terminals. “Applications” refer to the particular uses that are made of location and/or resource information. Often times, applications are implemented with computer software that is either executed by a processor within a wireless terminal or by a processor located within a wireless infrastructure network that is in communication with the wireless terminal. Applications that use this location and resource information may include, for example, location-sensitive billing, asset tracking, asset monitoring and recovery, fleet and resource management, personal-location services, and so on. Some specific examples of applications for personal-location services include (1) providing a local map to a wireless terminal based on its location, (2) providing a recommendation for a facility (e.g., a hotel or a restaurant) based on the wireless terminal's location, and (3) providing directions to the recommended facility from the wireless terminal's location.
A flexible system for providing resource matching for wireless terminals has many applications, such as delivery of location-based content to wireless terminal users. For instance, advertising may be targeted to users meeting certain characteristics (e.g., interests, economic profile, age, food/music/entertainment preferences, etc.) and/or location. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for performing resource matching for wireless terminal users to display targeted content based on the characteristics and/or location of a wireless terminal user.